Multiplicity Royale- Mature Alternate
by Moon Bunny
Summary: Multiplicity Royale - Mature Alternate contains chapters with mature content for Multipicity Royale. When Usagi and Mamoru find their past selves as personalities in their heads- how will they navigate their relationship(s)?
1. MR 6

A/N: So, this document contains the alternate M rated chapters of my story Multiplicity Royale. It isn't meant to stand alone. This Chapter is Actually Chapter 6 in the Multiplicity Royale Series.

There are two versions of the doc, one uploaded as a standalone due to M rating. I'll be placing any future chapter with an M alternate into that grouping, titled Multiplicity Royale- Mature Alternate. Choose whichever one you want- or read both! :)

Much thanks to The Rising Phoenix for her significant, significant contributions to this chapter. She pretty much co-wrote this chapter actually.

* * *

Endymion's hands traveled her spine, sending zapping sensations through her body so much she gasped, his strong fingers delicately removing the dress she honestly could not get off fast enough. She reached out for his shirt pulling up the cloth landing reverent misdeeds with her lips, then tumbling on his bed hands clinging to his hair and body.

They were a tangle of her blonde hair and his limbs. A tangle of sighs, kisses and shared breath, a tangle of untameable desire, each moment amplifying the next, and Serenity couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

His hands had found his way to her nipples, her lips escaping moans in between kisses, her hands trying to get his pants off, how could this overwhelming desire keep building when they were so close to another when she wanted, no needed more.

She couldn't think, only beg, only let go of thoughts and purpose and court and just be, to allow her hips to buck and wrap her legs around him connected, moving rhythmic as she simultaneously prayed to the gods for release and for it to never end.

The prayer of desperate, forbidden , overwhelming love.

Suddenly, they were lost in rapture, hot white light running through them both and she fell with a sigh as the world came back into view. Their souls separated enough for her to actually see him again, face with a curled satisfied smile, looking over her.

"Usagi?" Firm, familiar, hands on her shoulders shaking her awake . The same blue intense eyes from her dream, looking over her own, and Usagi s suddenly so aware of her dream and him and what they could become and a bright blush covered her face.

"Hi?" she asked breathlessly, and the reality of present day Usagi came crashing around her: the confidence vanishing, although the arousal stubbornly did not. And it did not help they were sharing a bed. His blue eyes shone with concern and a half, almost amused smile.

She scrambled up, kind of surprised she was still in yesterday's clothes, looking at the plain beige walls of a generic commercial hotel.

"That sounded like a good dream?" he asked tentatively.

Usagi knew, that this man knew, that dreams were memories and any sounds that had escaped her lips he had heard before but not in this lifetime. And she felt so many feelings intermixed. She rolled over, stumbling into the bathroom with an embarrassed slam of the door, trying to put distance between them so she could untangle her thoughts, and find some semblance of choice and control.

She found herself stare into the mirror, hair mussed, cheeks still tinged with red, her yellow camisole top outfit from yesterday slightly wrinkled and askew.

Something she might wear, but not quite; in a hotel room she wanted but not entirely; with a feeling in her body that was her own but not exactly with angry, frustrated tears springing forward. Was _anything_ ever going to be her own anymore?

Everything she'd been so certain about: a destiny she'd been told was her own and forced to claim, a kingdom, a soul mate, a past mother...all torn away when the pactual Serenity arrived. She didn't realize how much ownership she'd managed to take since the day Luna insisted the brooch of Sailor Moon was her calling.

She suddenly felt hollow.

And she didn't, couldn't let go. Especially not of him. He was hers and she loved him but knowing those memories truly belonged to someone else…was she destined to share for eternity? Watch from first person perspective with actions different from her own, relinquish control of the body she was born to and grew up in? Feel these powerful, emotional, captivating feelings with the knowledge she was just a poor copy from fate? Dying was different than sacrificing herself to being an observer of everything she had thought to accept as part of her story.

The girl in the mirror stares back: tear streaked, and red eyed; an ugly and angry little girl with a princess of an entire kingdom watching - right there.

' _Calm down!'_ Came the internal command.

This made Usagi cry more- her fears amplified.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Usagi?"

She stared at the white door for a moment, trying to come up with a response, any response.

"Usagi, there's no need to be embarrassed." His voice almost sounded playful, it was sweet.

"It's more complicated than that!" She sputtered feeling worse by the second. "I-I'm fine, Mamoru, really. It's...it's not what, or why you think."

' _Well, not exactly, anyway.'_ She thought.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

' _No._ ' Usagi thought, but spoke aloud "Yes. Just give me…" She paused, she didn't even know what time it was. "How long can I stay in here anyway?"

"As long as you need, it is still pretty early."

"Let me shower first, then you, and than we can head to the train station, I guess."

Showering. Showering would be good. It would buy her time, space (hopefully), and the ability to either sort through her feelings, and get her bearings again.

Hearing Mamoru sigh, Usagi gave a teeny smile in victory, no more interludes for Serenity at the moment.

"Breakfast will be here for you when you get out. Any special requests?"

"Coffee?" Came her hopeful reply. This would be the one time Usagi hoped she _didn't_ fall asleep on the train.

Hearing Mamoru move away from the door, Usagi returned to her reflection, and mentally towards the now ever present Serenity. The tears, which hadn't quite stopped through the brief interruption, continued to fall, though her breathing had calmed down.

' _Please don't tell me to calm down. You don't know how I feel-'_ Came her directed thoughts, which was confusing at best, but there really wasn't time to think on it.

' _And you don't know how I feel-_ ' Serenity started to retort, and Usagi found the end of her patience.

' _WRONG, SERENITY! You are wrong!_ ' Usagi slammed her fists against the sink's counter; so uncharistic of herself even she jumped at the noise. Usagi continued venting her outrage ' _You're wrong_ _because when this started for me, I've been doing this blind since the beginning! It has all been one giant unknown! You do not wish to know how I feel or wish to experience it; because you've never had to...everything was explained, every part of your purpose outlined in tradition. You had a mother who knew and trained you. Who guided you. I didn't even remember her face! Well guess what, '_ _ **princess**_ _?' I've already felt what you have; your_ _ **loss**_ _, your_ _ **pain**_ _, your_ _ **fear**_ _. It has been my_ _**own**_!' Her mind emphasized each word as the short list grew. Tears continued to silently cascade down Usagi's face; yet the young princess in her own right did not sob.

Serenity continued to be silent.

Serenity's continued silence just allowed Usagi to yell internally ' _How I could possibly remain calm, when everything I thought I knew from the moment I accepted my current fate as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity-tell me how with everything I have accepted thus far, could so simply be relinquished to you, not even of my own free will, or choice whatsoever? The only time you appear to need me is if we battle? That definitely is not a balanced and equal partnership, '_ _ **benevolent**_ ' _Princess of the Moon.'_

Continued silence from her 'other half.'

Was Serenity listening for once?

Usagi waited another minute, staring into the mirror, as if staring at the other version of herself.

Continued silence. "Figures." Came Usagi's mutter and almost resentful; hateful glance at her own reflection. Usagi shook her head to attempt to clear her head, as she got the water ready for her shower: extra hot water. ' _Go ahead in your silence!'_

As Usagi stepped Into the steaming hot shower, she lasted all of 5 seconds before noting that it was much hotter than she actually had wanted. Grimacing and turning the temperature down to less than scalding, Usagi sighed in a brief moment of soliced contentment. The water really did nothing to help, but she still relished it.

Putting shampoo in her hair (not that the measly amount of hotel shampoo would actually do anything for her hair), and beginning to scrub, Usagi doubled over, clutching her head in pain.

Serenity broke her silence, matching Usagi's anger. ' _You said you 'understood!' Where exactly did that compassion go?'_ Came the painful roar between Usagi's ears. Usagi managed to put a palm to one of the shower walls to steady/balance herself from falling and saving Mamoru of having to explain to her parents what happened.

' _When your started taking away the two things that matter to me! When you look at him I cease to exist! When you keep telling me how things_ _ **should**_ _be, or were, there is no room for_ _ **hope!**_ _Because you're so damn set in your ways, there_ _ **is no**_ _room for change!'_

Usagi's tears continued, and she didn't care that she now sat in the tub sobbing. ' _So much for that.'_ Came her own personal thoughts. She was grateful the water drowned out her pain.

Serenity finally spoke. ' _Did you ever think that when you keep telling me of how things could be, I cease to exist?'_

' _No, you're still there…'_

So that's what Mamoru and Endymion meant, Together ?

' _Usagi, please, I just don't want to be alone… And he's the only one I have_ left. " She paused before continuing. " _But he's right you know. Endymion isn't the same. He puts on little show and does it for my comfort but he's: they've changed. I don't know him in the same way. He's… Someone new to me too. What that means for us...I have no idea._ '

'I don't either.'

' _You feel intimidated by me- I get that. But, I'm so intimidated by living in this world and being unknown. It's what I wished for in other ways. But, at the same time there is no reason for anyone to listen, there is no reason for people to notice or care. Everything you do is from your heart, everything I did was because someone was watching. I think that clearly makes you the better of us.'_

Usagi wasn't sure how to take it, but for the moment she felt like she could face the day. And maybe Mamoru.

Leaving the hotel happened rather briskly, Usagi refusing to acknowledge her wake up or the dream, just busying herself on her phone and trying to ward off Minako's questioning text messages. There were far to many, and this was arcade talk, not a text message talk. No doubt. Why had she even mentioned this to Minako in the first place? Minako's mind was just as bad as her dreams.

They settled into the train, and Serenity came forward, switching the bracelet over, and putting down the silly electronic device.

"Do you miss them?"

"Hmm? Who?"

"The Shitennou."

He paused, a momentary sadness passing his face. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

She shook her head. "I've never been without them, my senshi I mean, for so long. And, even though I know those girls are like them, they aren't and I miss them so dearly. I can't imagine what it must be like for you. And, I'm sorry."

"It's not something I've really even thought about talking about. No one else even knows them, or atleast the _good_ them."

"But I do. And I miss them too, in my own way. This little trip, it reminds me of us trying to escape them and their watch. It is so strange not to be followed everywhere."

"Based on that we were attacked yesterday, maybe we should."

Serenity gave him a glare. "How...how did you come to terms with all of this?"

"Mamoru has learned a lot of acceptance at being alone. I learned a lot from him in that respect. He has some quiet resiliency. But, I find the shitennou...I was so relieved that they were released from their betrayal, and never had to face it. Kunzite especially, he held such a high sense of honor, and for Metalia to brainwash him...forgiving himself would have been more of a challenge I think."

"He made Minako a better leader, you know. His precision and focus with her passion was an absolutely dangerous combination."

"It is also why we could sneak away together."

"Yes, that too…but I always wonder how much you bribed him."

Endymion laughed. "I only had to until he met her. Then while he would give me the speech- you know exactly the one about forbidden this, and promises that-, he'd also be making his own plans in his head for when I told him we were going anyway. That was our way."

She smiled wistfully. "They also had the best hiding places."

"Until we competed for them."

She laughed freely, "And then as each of them coupled off...the keeping up appearances just went to the wayside. Earth has always been a solace for us...And then we'd have our little private gatherings together. Zoisite would play the piano, and Mercury would just watch sitting next to him, and we'd all dance. Mako was the best dancer, even if Minako would never admit it. Rei would just relax; though she'd never stop negotiating with Jedite about every little thing. He loved to just antagonize her, and she would just play into the fun. It was so beautiful those nights."

"Those nights turned into very early mornings. You never saw them after you guys went home, and the next day I had to deal with their attitudes, the little frustrating ways they would mope about. The poor kids Kunzite taught in the morning, they always had it the worst, especially with field practice."

"Ami did some tutoring of important kids in the palace, and those were the days she was the most unprepared. Oh, the rumors!"

He laughed. "Was she?"

"Love is like her genius antidote." She paused. "I really do miss them."

It fell into silence for a few minutes, as they looked for something else to say.

"You should give the present day girls a chance."

She shook her head. "I know Usagi loves them. And when I'm around them, I see the glimmer of their past selves and then it disappears as fast as it came. And that hurts, and they have no idea. It is uncanny really."

"I think...we're the same people in different circumstances. Our hearts, our motivations, our beliefs...they are exactly the same. It is just...the environment really."

"I don't know what I believe."

Serenity fell into silence, and flipped her bracelet. She could talk another time.


	2. MR 10

A/N: This Post Corresponds with the final chapter, Chapter Ten in the Multiplicity Royale Storyline. This is the Alternate MAture Version, if you want 1) the whole story, and/or 2) Teen rated version check my profile and read that one instead.

Great Big thanks to Rising Phoenix for her beta-ing and contributions (especially to the end, she really co wrote this one!) FloraOne's guest Beta-ing of Chapter 7 which due to her contributions is likely the best chapter. A huge thanks for all the follows, reviews, encouragement, questions and PM's. Some of you have reviewed EVERY CHAPTER and I thank you for your kind words, and sticking with this! This went in a different direction than I intended, but I really like how it ended up. Of course, please review this :) Your impressions and thoughts motivate me to write more, and also I just enjoy it.

There is also a nod to Babylon 5 in here. It's there, and really not important but if you notice it yay.

* * *

The sunlight seeping in through the curtains of Mamoru's apartment stirred Usagi. She immediately snuggled deeper into the crook of Mamoru's arm, savoring the warmth of his sleeping figure. He was delightedly warm, his arm wrapped around her almost possessively in his sleep.

She shifted just a little, enough to gaze at his peaceful face, unguarded in his sleep. She noticed how his jaw relaxed, how soft his face looked when he wasn't worried, wasn't battling the enemy or checking in on her. He was simply tranquil, and untroubled.

Serenity remembered an old tradition, one in which a woman was allowed to watch a man sleep for three days to see if she liked his true self, the one unhidden behind the stresses of life, of masks, of honor and duty. And Mamoru's face was always the same, a true calm heart.

She traced a finger down his bare chiseled chest (how how she loved it when he slept shirtless) feeling his slow and steady breathing. She smiled contentedly, pulling herself closer to him with a happy little hum.

She listened to his steady heartbeat, the even quieter sounds of his breathing only interrupted by the sounds of the blanket as she fidgeted. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Usako." He smiled warmly, joy flashing in his dark blue eyes, giving her shoulders a little squeeze. It was only a moment before the concern appeared, the tenseness returning to his jaw, the little worried furrow of his brow which made both Serenity and Usagi internally sigh. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

She continued to trace little circles on his chest with a finger, marveling how deep his voice sounded with her ear pressed against his chest. "Never been better."

She didn't have to look at him to know the look he was giving her, communicating that the present moment wasn't exactly what he was talking about. "That's not what I am asking."

She sighed, checking in with her body. She was still fatigued,and feeling a little cold, but definitely no worse for wear. But, she really didn't want to leave his arms either. "I'm tired, but okay. I feel much better than yesterday."

"Hmm, so then you should get ready for school. Ami brought a uniform for you."

Usagi face fell into a little pout. "Of course she did. But, can't we just spend the day together?"

He rolled into his side keeping her close against his chest, smelling her hair for a content moment, considering. "That is really, really tempting you know."

She placed a slow kiss above his heart, lips then hovering mere millimeters from his intoxicating skin, her leg inching between his as she held him close. There was silence for a few moments, the only moment their breathing in synchrony. Each just relishing each other's presence. "I really want to stay here." She murmured the warmth between them transforming into desire, her body pressing up against his.

"Ren…" His voice had a tone of warning, of their previous discussions.

Usagi looked up at him, chin resting on his chest. "No...Usagi. _I_...want to be with you."

He pushed her back just a little bit to gaze at her face, their warm breath intermingling between them. "Usako...now? What changed?"

She gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "It is hard to describe...but things have been so stressful, and you... you are right here."

"Are _you_ sure this isn't Serenity?"

"It is just that...with life, some things are short and fleeting. And there isn't a reason _not_ too… Besides, Serenity is pretty adamant that I'll enjoy it." She said with a slight blush. She took her hand and ran it through his thick black hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, "Hmm...but we both have school."

"The world could end at any time. _Again,_ " she emphasized, "I want to just be with you, and not worry or stress." Her hand traced the side of his soft face, tickling at his ear, she followed with a slow kiss.

"Usako…" He breathed her name between kisses, his voice was deeper as he went through his thoughts weighing the positive and negative of this moment. "...are you sure? Like absolutely sure?"

"Mamo-chan…" She connected her mouth with his soft lips for a long moment before pulling back. "I have never had a problem knowing what I want. If I change my mind, I'll let you know. Okay?"

One hand fluttered down over the vertebrae of his back, stopping at the elastic to the sweatpants he wore at night, while she placed soft frequent kisses on his collarbone, slowly exploring. His head arched to the side, allowing her better access as she softly licked and kissed his neck moving to nibble on his ear.

His strong hands gripped at her, the friction of them wondering over her pajamas a ticklish feeling, though quickly his hands reached her sides edging up under her top. The little calluses on his fingertips left electrifying trails as he traced her sides, moving her on top of him with a simple roll. She laid pressed against him, straddling one of legs could feel a growing bulge pressing into her hip. Which she moved against instinctively, and he made a deep throaty groan. She propped herself up with her hands, looking into blue eyes reminiscent of the earth's night sky, filled with so much more than just the current moment.

They fell into a deep kiss, and instantaneously she was drowning in her own arousal, hands pressed against his chest, her anchor to the fierce desire within.

Suddenly they were wandering limbs and blonde hair. She sat up clumsily pulling her pajama top away showing her bare alabaster skin, small round breasts and pink hard nipples. She sat there as he took her in with a intensity only the price of Earth could muster, a moment a millennia in the making.

He watched as the sunlight peeking from the fluttering curtain window laid sunlight across her skin in dazzling patterns for the briefest of seconds.

His pause worried Usagi who furrowed her brow, "Am I okay?"

"God, Usako, you're beautiful." He reached at her, pulling him back towards her body before rolling her over so he was on top, blankets tangled in their legs not that they even cared. She managed to free her legs, wrapping them around his hips as she felt his hands make small circles across her chest, closer and closer to the center of her breasts. His palms slid over them, and she mewled , arching her back.

His lips followed his hands, sucking, licking and nibbling and she moved against him as logical thoughts couldn't be formed between the pleasurable sensations that coursed through her body. Her hand gripped at him illogically, touching everywhere , fingernails scratching into his back as she clung to him.

He laughed, a deep chuckle at her urgency, though he did feel it as well. She was just so expressive with her little cries and bucks and how her legs gripped at his waist with the cloth of their pants still between them and perfection.

Wide royal blue eyes stared at his mirth and she pouted "what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, I'm just … Happy. And the way you squirm is amazing" He went to kissing down her body, leaving a trail of tingling desire towards her center. He could hear how her breath caught, could feel how her hands trembled as they gripped his hair. He stopped at the edge of her pants with a look. "May I?"

"Please, yes. You too."

He slowly pulled her pants down, giving little kisses as he revealed a mound of golden curls, distinct smell of sex filling his senses. She bucked up towards his face but he pulled back, removing her pants and standing up to remove his own. She watched as his hard length was freed, he remained unabashed as he searched the bedside table for a condom. She stated at his tight ass and gave a little whistle.

She giggled as he took a moment to open the wrapper "This we didn't have to worry about in the past."

She shrugged. "Get back here."

They reconnected, touching, electrifying, energy and desire growing between the two of them. Her legs wrapped around him, hands holding at his shoulders lip touching every inch of skin they could reach.

His tip touched near her, and her body bucked in response, moan escaping.

"Please, I'm ready."

He slid into her with a smooth, slow stroke, her taking a deep breath punctured by a soft but distinct pain. She waited a moment,the pain disappeared into increasing pleasure as she moved with him, hands gripping him. He uttered her name between kisses and breaths, climax building, holding her hips to thrust into her.

Fireworks exploded behind her eyes, body writhing as she fell foward into him, him coming a second later, before rolling her onto her side and holding her close.

It was like that they fell back asleep.

* * *

Eventually, the incessant beeping of her communicator broke through the warm embrace and light slumber. She buried her head into Mamoru's bare chest with a grumble.

"Usako, answer it."

She bit her lip, before deftly stealing the blanket to hop across the room to answer the call.

"Hey!" He called out, naked and suddenly cold. She grinned, signaling for him to be quiet (while taking in a nice, long gaze) before answering.

"Usagi here."

"Usagi you okay?" Ami's appeared, forehead furrowed under her bright blue hair. "Your medical tests indicated last night that you'd be able to come to school by morning."

"Yes, I was just tired...and decided to rest."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows at her and she dismissed him with her free hand. "Really, I'm okay. I'll meet you at Hikawa Shrine after school?"

"I have your assignments." Ami's voice had taken the authoritative no-arguing-about-your- education tone.

Usagi stuck out her tongue at the responsible genius. "Of course, I will get them from you. Thanks. Go eat lunch, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Hey, Usagi chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me next time so I don't worry okay?"

"I'm sorry." She turned off the communicator, dropping it back into her bag with a sigh.

* * *

Usagi relaxed back into Mamoru's arms looking out at the city from the temple stairs. They'd eaten a late lunch and arrived prior to the Senshi making their way back from school. She fiddled with her bracelet, spinning it watching the silver and blue on her wrist. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Mamoru patiently waiting for Usagi to speak, but she didn't.

"What are you thinking?"

Usagi tensed, as if she'd forgotten he was right there behind her, holding her close. "I don't know what to do, and they're in pain. They are suffering, and the longer it takes to figure it out, the longer it goes on."

"You will figure it out. We always do. Have faith."

"Why does everyone have faith in me anyway?"

"Both of you have to trust in yourself. You are Sailor Moon. I see you, over and over state your titles, soldier of love and justice, warrior of the moon, princess, and holder of the silver crystal, but sometimes you forget to believe it. It is true. All of it."

"That... isn't an answer."

"It isn't the answer you want. But, it is the truth. You are powerful."

Usagi crossed her arms, staring out into the city beyond the temple gates. After a minute,

Usagi watched as Minako, Ami and Makoto were in a animated heated conversation as they walked up the steps, Rei coming from the other direction not to far behind. Usagi waved at them from her seat.

"Usagi-chan? How are you feeling?" Makoto called out. Usagi grinned with an far too enthusiastic thumbs up. "I'm fine. I promise. "

"We'll see about that, you really should have been able to go to school today." Ami stated, kneeling beside her, little palm computer magically in hand.

"Ami, there is absolutely no reason to…"

Ami's eyes were doing the back and forth with the furrow brow that she always had when she was interpreting data. It was this cute little expression, but also an expression that Usagi long ago learned meant that she wasn't quite listening to verbal cues.

Ami looked up eyes wide with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Ami?" Usagi looked baffled.

Ami turned the little palm device around for Usagi to see the screen. It had two humanoid outlines, each labeled with Usagi, with a date and time stamp. The one on the right had a little circle right around her pelvic area with a dot and blinking text that stated 'new injury.' There were also some graphs and other data Usagi didn't understand.

Ami channeled all of her future potential of being a doctor into producing a professional tone. "As you can see, computer detects physical and energy changes of you over time. And, since I scanned you yesterday before I left Mamoru's apartment...things have changed. You're absolutely fine, but that is NOT a reason to skip school! That goes for both of you."

Usagi groaned, a red hue taking over her face. Mamoru stated in a firm, yet slightly disbelieving tone "This conversation is not happening."

"Your computer shouldn't know these things!" Usagi cried out.

"It scans body tissue. Of course my computer would notice!" Ami yelled back, professional demeanor deteriorating.

"Ami, what's going on? What happened with Usagi?" Minako craned her neck over towards them halting her conversation with Rei and Makoto.

"Nothing. We're moving on. Right now." Mamoru stated, but of course the sworn guard of the princess is not easily persuaded regarding her health and safety.

"Ami!" Rei practically commanded, for more information, crossing her arms.

"Patient/doctor confidentiality. Ask them."

Usagi rolled her eyes, before sitting up straight. "Anyway, we are here for a reason. Rei, did you do a fire reading?"

"Yes, but what is going on?"

Usagi knew the fire senshi didn't let things go. "We decided it was time to move our relationship forward. You know… so, that's it. We can talk about it later if we MUST. But not now." With the voice and focus of Serenity, she cut through their thoughts, and facial expressions (not that they should have been too surprised, thought Serenity) and directed them. "We need to discuss the fire reading."

"Right." Rei paused, staring at the temple, as if imagining the great fire in front of her. "The impression I got was very similar to what you described yesterday. I could feel their sorrow, their anger, their betrayal. Mostly, I saw what happened. By that, I mean the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, but that isn't _new_ for us. This isn't really about what happened, it is about what spirits _need._ And the answer is resolution."

"But... but how? That is the part I don't get. It is not like we can go back in time and stop the Moon Kingdom from falling, and believe me I _want_ too."

The raven priestess nodded before continuing, "Every tradition, Shinto, Buddhist, Christian, Muslim, Hindu, and our old traditions all have ways to honor the deceased. _No one_ was alive to do that. And now, we are reincarnated, but haven't…we've _forgotten them_."

"I have not."

"That may be true, but they don't know that."

"So, you're telling me we need to do something like a funeral?"

"I think it will have to be _more_ than a funeral, but yes. That is the idea."

"I...Rei, thank you. I know what I need to do." Usagi stood up, and grabbed her bag to leave.

Makoto placed a halting hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi! We need to help you.'

She shook her head sadly, looking up at her tallest protector. "It is our kingdom, and we must do it alone."

"Usagi…" Mamoru gently reminded her, "It is my kingdom too."

She shook her head. "This is for me. I don't like it, and I don't want it, but I understand. Now please, just let me go."

"We are stronger together." He stated simply locking eyes with her. Her breath hitched momentarily, before she strengthened her resolve.

"But this isn't about strength, or power. It is about my responsibility, and that I bare on my own."

* * *

Usagi had made it back to her home, thinking with Serenity about what they should do, and if they should do it alone. She mindlessly switched into her house shoes at the door, barely calling out her habitual greeting before heading up the stairs to her room.

Without a word to her cat-advisor, who was lounging on her bed, Usagi unpinned her hair in front of the mirror, and wiped down the little make-up on her face with a towelette. She carefully took out her earrings, removed the jeweled brooch, and the silver/blue bracelet placing them on a small dish by her mirror.

After all jewelry was removed, she carefully took off her pink nail polish, and the multi colored toenail polish.

Luna watched the bed, as Usagi silently removed all adornments, until she was in nothing but a thin dark slip, blonde hair falling all around her.

"What are you doing?"

"It is tradition. Though, I really shouldn't talk either."

"What do you mean?"

"Serenity and I discussed it, the honoring the moon's traditions. Do you remember?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Those of status, we remove all adnorments. Hairstyles, jewelry, objects of power- even the crystal- because in death we are all equal. We wear black as a symbol of passing beyond, and do not speak so that we may hear the message of their life. It's important to remove ourselves from routine, to be able to process the importance of what people have given in their lives."

Luna gave a small nod.

"They feel dishonored, and I must let them know that I...that their deaths weren't in vain. That each one of them is important. And the only way I can think to start that process, is...this. Their traditions."

"What do you do from here?"

Usagi pulled thin fingers to her lips with a silence motion and disappeared.

In a flash of light she transported into the graveyard of her past. It took them both a minute to orient from the sharp contrast of her playful bedroom, to the cold blue tinged grey ground of rocks, dust and scattered debri. Dark, desolate, _death_ reeked upon the ruins of what was once the beautiful Moon Kingdom.

Usagi shivered, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to remain warm, the thin slip nothing against the inhospitable cold.

All Usagi wanted to do was return to the blue orb high in the sky, but she forced herself to look at her surroundings instead of what she'd left behind.

She left this kingdom behind first. As if called forth by her guilt, the ground started to move. Inky, black substance started to sprout from the rocks like oil from a well, covering the ground and her bare feet. She tried to run, but the ground was covered in all directions, the liquid inching up pieces of rubble like a paint, covering it, eating away any remnants that this use to be a place of pearls, marble, and iridescence. The scenery darkened until it was almost as if she was standing in space. She wanted so desperately to run, anywhere, but found herself surrounded.

Never to leave.

Usagi's eyes widened, as tears began to fill them. But she didn't let them fall, except for one or two.

The liquid started to take shapes, shadows rising from the darkness. Blotting out the stars in the sky, and looming over her, little red eyes stared, humanoid forms bound to the ground.

'This...All of this...was left? All of these _people_...All of these...souls?" Usagi breathed, almost in a whisper, unable to fathom the carnage, speaking to them, but more speaking to herself.

Corrupted by time, by anger, by Metalia, Serenity thought.

"It wasn't your faults!" Usagi screamed around her into the far too still air, figures looming towards her, starting to tower over her, and still growing. Her hands were shaking, shadows of the shadows ready to strike at her figure. Doubt filled her mind. Could this even work?

Serenity continued aloud, together: "You were my people - our people. We ruled over you, yet with you. I say with, because we are only as strong as our people make us- our people make us rulers and can take that away...Ruling over, no with you, is simply a privilege. Not a right. Not a given. You're all right. Your anger. Your betrayal. It wasn't you, you shouldn't have died. It was my fault; ours-my mother and mine...My mother for not seeing the problem soon enough, and mine for being a coward and not fighting with or for my people who had remained…"

Usagi gasped, a scream to her lips as a hand reached out from behind her, grabbing her ankle, trying to pull her into the formless darkness.

She turned and wrenched her ankle out of the creatures grasp.

"You betrayed us, Serenity!"

"I know…" Came a mix between Serenity and Usagi's voices.

"You and your mother promised harmony!"

"We did."

" _You_ promised protection!"

Usagi felt her eyes close.

"You both promised us love!"

Usagi gripped her ears, as she fell to her knees.

"You promised us peace!"

She realized Serenity had gone quiet. Something told her, that even though Serenity was scared as hell back then, at some point she had made partial peace with her actions of self-sacrifice.

But Usagi hadn't.

Usagi couldn't bear to hear the pained cries of former patrons of the Moon, couldn't bear to hear the blame they so easily slew in Serenity's direction, couldn't handle the venomous _hate_ that came from their grotesque mouths, as more and more shadow-like, yet human figures crawled and made their way closer and closer, fully encircling Usagi.

"Stop! Please stop it!"

"That's what you cried out to Queen Beryl, and she didn't listen...Stupid _child_ of the moon! What makes you think we should listen to you either?"

Usagi began to internally panic. What was she to do?

What was it that they wanted again?

Eternal peace?

What did Serenity say again? 

' _...when they were corrupted…_ ' She heard her own voice replay back at her. (Serenity still remained quiet).

"WAIT!" Usagi suddenly shouted.

The constant murmurings that had bombarded Usagi's heart suddenly ceased.

Usagi took a deep breath.

"We can, I can offer you peace...I can heal you."

"Why should we believe you?" Said one soul, rightfully livid.

"I can heal you with this." She raised her hands to the sky, calling the stone of her birthright from Earth. It appeared in her hands, softly slowing. Carefully; cautiously, Usagi gave them a glance at the Silver Crystal in her hands.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal…" One soul fathomed.

"It can't be…"

"It's impossible…"

"No one would have that...Everyone is dead…"

Without noticing herself after she pulled out the silver crystal, Usagi had transformed into Princess Serenity. However, the Serenity in her head was still silent.

Was Usagi actually Serenity? Like it had happened in the past, before duplicity? Usagi couldn't even be sure.

Turning her attention back to the many souls in front of her, who were waiting patiently, considering her current appearance, Usagi took another breath and continued.

"I can assure you, that I am not." Usagi found her voice to regal, yet very gentle, almost as if speaking to a child.

"With Queen Serenity's final sacrifice, she made the ultimate decision. She explained that in making the choices she made, it would give us all a second chance….I am her daughter, reborn...With this silver crystal, I can heal you back to your former selves...Give you peace within your pained souls and give you the afterlife you were meant to have had you not been corrupted by Beryl's evil."

' _NO USAGI!_ " Usagi grimaced ever so quickly at Serenity's shout in her mind. " _WE WILL DIE! We can't do this_!"

' _Didn't you tell me that one day, I could die for the same reasons our mother did_?"

" _That was for the future! That was on Earth! Not here!"_

" _Serenity, you said Mother needed you; needed us to make things right; to give them the peace they so much deserved…_ "

" _I know, but…_ "

" _There is no other way, Serenity. This is it. I've felt the guilt radiate off of you since you essentially came to me. Felt it in waves, strong and fierce. You need this more than I do...You need this act of selflessness...And if this one act of redemption can help ease your guilt - because you were a teenager way in over your head of a kingdom you had barely begun to understand the intricacies of; almost thrust into ruling had you survived and the Moon defeated Beryl...that not only do these people need to heal; these souls...But your soul does too_."

" _No, Usagi. I don't deserve this! I can't do this."_

" _It's for the greater good. And yes, you do deserve this. This is your chance, and I'd be a selfish ruler or senshi if I didn't let you take it. This is your moment. Take it. It will be okay. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in us. Have faith in your kingdom and your power, Serenity._ "

With that, Usagi faded away into her body, leaving an almost stunned Serenity to take her place.

The looming creatures were no longer her greatest fear, Serenity trapped in the thoughts of destiny; the souls didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in Usagi's words of hope.

' _I can't do this!_ _This isn't what, or how Mother meant.,_

" _This is_ _ **exactly**_ _what Mother meant, Serenity. This is what we're-you're supposed to do. This is what she would_ _ **want**_ _you to do, precisely because she couldn't. Her reincarnating us was her last chance_ _ **to**_ _heal these souls...And because she knew that, because she knew she could potentially have us in some version of the future, was absolutely_ _ **why**_ _her sacrifice and her decision was her last - Because she had hope. She had faith. In herself. In us."_

' _But her decision wasn't a guarantee!'_

' _No decision ever is.'_

Serenity shook her head internally, as the souls waited for her to do something. They were unsure how the crystal worked, so they were ironically patient.

' _I'm going to be sick. I can't do this Usagi! Please, you do it!'_

' _They need you now, just like then. We can rule over the people - the future ones...But I can't do that if you cannot heal the past...If you heal the past, than we, together, can look forward to a prosperous future.'_

The Crystal floated in front of her at chest level, it's soft light radiating outwards like a sun. Princess Serenity extend her arms wide, calling out with her heart, her mind, her body, but nothing had happened yet.

"Princess?" One quiet soul inquired.

' _Usagi, please!'_

' _You've got this Serenity.'_

' _But...I'm...I'm scared…'_

' _Of what?'_

' _Failing. I've failed them once. Who says I'm not going to do it again, and have it be even more disastrous? Who is to say I won't attempt to heal them, and then send them into even more eternal damnation that we cannot rescue them from?'_

' _Serenity! Listen to me! Do you believe in our Mother?'_

" _Yes'_

" _Do you believe in me?'_

" _Yes.'_

" _Do you believe in the Silver Crystal, and all the good that it can do, and has done?''_

" _Yes Absolutely."_

" _Than you have everything you need."_

" _What?"_ Serenity was almost flabbergasted. How the hell was Usagi so damn confident?

' _With all of that, you should be able to believe in yourself. - For I, and especially you are what the Silver Crystal stands for - even in a roundabout way. It is light, love, and peace. Mother wouldn't trust either of us separately or together with it if she didn't believe that with her entire being. Now, concentrate!'_

Serenity found herself nodding. Her eyes became hard in determination.

"Stay still." She found herself softly addressing the still growing crowd.

' _You can do this, Serenity. I'm right here. And I know Mother is too...I have no doubt she's watching.'_

Serenity closed her eyes, continuing to concentrate, as she felt the Silver Crystal begin to glow brighter, the light spreading out. It was so bright, it was visible from the earth.

' _Usagi, what's happening?'_

' _Keep going. Just keep going…'_

' _What about -'_

' _You let me worry about us. You_ _ **need**_ _to do this. Keep going_.' Came Usagi's calming, yet firm voice.

As the Silver Crystal continued to glow brightly in Serenity's hands, and warm, almost to the point that Serenity wanted to drop it, she held it firmly.

Her eyes squeezed shut as the heat intensified, missing the bright glow, as if the Moon had been engulfed by the sun, or been a star all along. Serenity felt her body tighten against the force of the crystal, as if battling it herself.

Finally, the silver crystal cooled.

Serenity peeked an eye open, and looked at her end.

There the crystal laid in her hands, twinkling and glistening, as if a that deceptive smile, as if it were to say ' _don't you dare underestimate what I can do_.'

As she slowly scanned the view before her, no longer was there blackness, but a field full of flowers, of life.

"We...We did it, Usagi."

" _No. You did it._ "

"No. We. _Together_. I may have held the Crystal, but I wouldn't have been able to do this, at all, without you."

" _Hmm...And thanks to you, I know I'll be ready to rule over such wonderful future souls of their descendants when the time comes_."

Together they looked around. Magically, they began to see a piece of shattered marble begin to levitate and fit itself back where it belonged before the former column fell.

" _I guess it'll be all restored by the time 30th Century Crystal Tokyo arrives…_ '

'I guess so too...Usagi, thanks for your help.'

' _Back at you, Serenity. Truly._ '

'What do you say we go home, and get some sleep. I don't know about you, but i'm exhausted.'

' _You can sleep if you want, but you'll miss all the fun_ …' Usagi mused in a sing-song voice.

Serenity thought a moment, then burst out laughing. 'I see. _Someone_ has _other_ ideas.'

' _Yep, and they involved a dark haired Prince of Earth!_ '

'And here I thought you'd want a chocolate sundae.'

' _Hey! Hey, what you and Endymion did in your past and private escapades is your own personal business. Besides, I'm saving junk food for tomorrow at the arcade._ '

'What about school?'

' _It'll be Friday - You can think of an excuse for me this time. - I already used poor Mako this week_.'

Serenity laughed, as they concentrated again and they were back in Usagi's bedroom.

-end-

* * *

Please Review :D


End file.
